The present invention generally relates to trolling motors for fishing boats as well as battery recharging systems. More particularly, the present invention resides in a combination trolling and battery recharging system for marine vessels.
Boats often have a 12 volt electrical system for supplying the needed current when the boat is not operating, or for powering depth finders, lights, etc. At times, boats will include two batteries, one dedicated to the main engine of the boat, and the other directed to such electrical devices.
Early battery drain and discharge can be experienced, particularly in the alternate battery, when such depth finders, lights, etc. are used over a long period of time. Such early battery discharge can also occur if there is no regenerating system in place for the main battery.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a marine vessel battery recharging system. Preferably, such a system would serve additional purposes other than merely recharging the battery system. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a marine battery recharging system which also serves as a trolling motor for the boat. The system comprises an electric generator/trolling device having a propeller. A battery is electrically coupled to the generator/trolling device. The generator/trolling device is attached to an adjustable arm so as to extend downwardly from the marine vessel and into the water at the desired depth. The arm is pivotally connected to a bracket which is attachable to the marine vessel.
Positioning the generator/trolling device in the first orientation and supplying electric power thereto causes the propeller to turn and serve as a trolling motor for the marine vessel. However, when the generator/trolling device is positioned in the second orientation, usually 180xc2x0 offset from the first orientation, and the marine vessel main engine is powered, the propeller is turned by the water current flowing thereover and the generator/trolling device creates electricity which recharges the battery system.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.